


Of Marvelous Boyfriends and Moronic Movie Stars

by Hadelli



Series: RealEstate!Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, real estate!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the RealEstate!Klaine Series.</p>
<p>The beginnings of any relationship are filled with mishaps and marvelous meetings. Blaine is happy to have finally snagged himself a wonderful boyfriend. If only he wasn't so good at splendidly screwing things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Marvelous Boyfriends and Moronic Movie Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest regret is that I couldn't think of a synonym for boyfriend starting with "m"...
> 
> This is part two of the realestate!Klaine fic I originally wrote for the Klaine Hiatus Madness.  
> Real Estate Agent Kurt just got to me and this was the result. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

Things were going marvelous. Blaine couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. Splendid. Wonderful. Glorious. Brilliant.

He hadn’t even known how many words there were to describe his mood these past few weeks. And the tremendously awesome thing was that they also applied to his _boyfriend_.

Because that’s what Kurt was. They had confirmed it officially just last week. Blaine hadn’t been sure since LA was full of people who enjoyed _dating_ and _hooking_ _up_ and _messing_ _around_ and _playing_ _the_ _field_ and while Blaine had been reasonably certain that that wasn’t how Kurt worked, they hadn’t defined what they were to each other either.

This was why Blaine had developed a plan to officially ask Kurt to be his boyfriend. He was famous for going after what he wanted. And ok, maybe he was also famous for making the wrong moves when going after what he wanted (the Jeremy-incident was still a sore spot), but Blaine chose not to focus on that.

So he was more than surprised when one day, during their mutual lunch break, Kurt smiled at him over his coffee and said: “So, my friend Judy whom I’m studying with asked me why I couldn’t have lunch with her and I told her I was already meeting my boyfriend. Is… that a description you would say applies to you?”

And this was a glorious example why Blaine liked Kurt so much. Because Kurt also went after what he wanted. But without all the embarrassment and dorkiness. He always kept Blaine on his toes. Which explained why Blaine only stared at him dumbly while Kurt began to fidget in his seat, watching him over the rim of his coffee cup. Blaine grinned and fished a folded piece of paper out of his wallet.

“I wanted to slide this over the table at some point during our date today”, he admitted and did just that.

Curious, Kurt picked it up and unfolded it, a big grin spreading over his face when he read the words written on it. Without saying anything, he took a pen from his notebook lying next to him, scribbled something on the paper, folded it again and slid it back to Blaine.

Blaine grinned, delighted, and read the piece of paper:

_“Do you want to be my boyfriend? Yes, No, Maybe”_

Kurt had drawn a heart around the “yes” and written “, you giant dork” next to it, followed by another heart.

He folded the little letter carefully and put it back into his wallet. Afterwards, he held a hand out over the table and when Kurt slotted their fingers together, Blaine knew that finally, he had made all the right moves.

They had been dating for about a month by then, meeting up whenever they could with their busy schedules of Kurt working and studying and having group project meetings and Blaine starting his new movie, having interviews and being generally thrown around from one place to another by his manager.

They met for lunch breaks and early breakfasts, late night dinners and movie nights. And Blaine made sure to pick at least one house from the list he still had from the real estate agency so that they would see each other for those appointments as well. Blaine’s manager rolled her eyes every time he came back with a big grin and told her that it just hadn’t been the right one. But she couldn’t say anything since it had been her who had forced Blaine to find a new home.

If Blaine was really honest with himself, he had already decided not to buy a new house right now. They were all incredible but when he thought of a new home, he couldn’t help but hope that he wouldn’t live alone in it. If ( _when!_ ) he was going to buy, he wanted Kurt to move in with him. Not that he told him so. He had a feeling that he would both scare him away and make him stop the property viewings.

And Blaine thought both Kurt and him enjoyed these little extra moments they had once a week. Even though Kurt rolled his eyes every time Blaine told him the house _“just didn’t feel right”_. Blaine dubbed it his fond eye-rolling, since Kurt always smiled when he did so. Just like he rolled his eyes fondly when they watched a movie and Blaine got so enthusiastic he started talking to the characters on screen.

This was why Blaine was more than concerned when Kurt only smiled half-heartedly when Blaine told him the property just wasn’t right after their next appointment. Something was clearly wrong. He decided to ask him once they had their after-viewing-coffee from a Starbucks that was just around the corner from the house they’d been viewing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked lightly when they were handed their coffees. Blaine suppressed his smile at how Kurt always took a sip as soon as he had his hands on a coffee, like he couldn’t wait until they had sat down. He loved that he got to know these little quirks about Kurt.

Kurt looked slightly surprised that Blaine had noticed and directed them to a corner where they could talk unobserved. Being a movie star in LA kind of had its downsides when you wanted to have a private coffee date with your boyfriend, as they had found out only a week into seeing each other.

“Nothing, really”, he finally said when they had sat down. Blaine stared at him, unimpressed. When Kurt just scrunched his nose, Blaine nudged his foot against Kurt’s under the table. “Come on, I can see when something’s bothering you. Something wrong with one of your group works?”

Blaine loved hearing about the drama that was fashion school. Every week, Kurt entertained him with his tales and woes of working with all these divas on a group project that was due in a couple of weeks. Apparently, they were at each other’s throats constantly. It was better than reality TV.

“No, no, it’s going surprisingly well. Ashley and Tim seem to have finally come to their senses and we’re doing the hemline like I had suggested.”

Blaine grinned. He could never get over how _sure_ Kurt was of himself. If he wasn’t so enamored with Kurt, he would envy him for it.

“So then it’s work? Come on, Kurt, you know you can talk to me.”

He added his puppy dog expression, knowing that not even Kurt could resist it. He was satisfied when Kurt laughed and did the fond-eye-rolling, nudging Blaine’s foot back underneath the table.

“Alright. It’s nothing _bad_ , per se. It’s more.. annoying. Some guys at work have been kind of.. given me a hard time. Accusing me of things that make no sense at all. It’s not too bad; it’s just annoying as hell.”

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly trying to downplay it. Blaine frowned and watched Kurt stir his coffee absentmindedly.

“Isn’t your aunt the boss? Can’t you talk to her? They shouldn’t be assholes. What are they giving you a hard time for?”

A bad feeling was making itself known in the pit of his stomach when Kurt suddenly avoided looking into his eyes.

“As I said, it’s nothing too bad. If it gets worse I’ll talk to Aunt Judy, but right now I will just ignore it and hope it goes away.”

Blaine nodded and Kurt seemed relieved that the topic was over.

“So, is it about me?” Blaine asked nonchalantly and Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. Blaine stared at him expectantly.

“I-“, Kurt stopped, looked at the table, then looked up again and sighed. “It’s not really about you. And it’s not your fault, so please don’t feel bad about it or think you did anything wrong. They’re just being assholes. They don’t exactly like that I get to work there just because I’m family, you know? And they’ve been saying.. that I’m not able to close a deal with you and maybe that’s because I’m just not trained and not experienced and don’t take the job seriously. And.. that maybe I don’t want to close the deal because I want to spend more time with you. Which I do. But I would never be so unprofessional about it. And, you know, I get paid in commissions, so any time I spend with you _not_ selling is time that I work without getting paid. So their accusations are ridiculous.”

Kurt was rambling on, seemingly not being able to stop once it had spilled out of his mouth. His shoulders were more and more drawn the longer he kept talking.

“And then I start to question myself because they are also kind of right; I haven’t been able to show you a property that you really like. Which is so stupid because I know you better than I know any of my other clients and yet.. I mean.. is there anything I’m not getting? Am I doing something particularly wrong? Anything special you’re looking for I haven’t shown you?”

Kurt was working himself into a slight frenzy and didn’t even seem to notice Blaine’s stricken look. Because he had been _such_ an idiot. Seriously, he would be lucky if Kurt didn’t break up with him on the spot.  
To cut off his ramblings, Blaine grabbed his hand that was sorting through the assortment of sugar packets on the table. Kurt looked up guiltily, expression shifting to concerned when he saw Blaine’s face.

“I’m so sorry, Kurt. _So_ sorry. I never meant-“

“It’s not your fault”, Kurt assured him, but Blaine shook his head, still disbelieving how much he had managed to screw up in such a short time.

“Yes, it is. I don’t want to buy a house.”

Kurt, who had been opening his mouth to interrupt again, snapped it shut, looking at him in confusion. Blaine cringed, but continued nonetheless.

“I mean, when we started the viewings, I was. My manager and my friends were getting on my case about my apartment and I thought maybe it was time to get something bigger. But then I met you and you showed me all these beautiful houses and all I could think about.. was what it would be like to live there. With you. And then I couldn’t get that thought out of my head and with every house that we looked at it got worse and then I just decided to not buy right now. To wait until we would maybe move in together, choose a home together. But I liked looking at the houses and spinning my own little fantasies and I liked seeing you even more. It didn’t even occur to me that you would get into trouble for that. Seems like I actually am one of those self-centered, obnoxious asshole stars you hear about, who only care about themselves.”

Kurt’s mouth twitched into a small smile but otherwise his expression was inscrutable. But he hadn’t taken his hand back yet, which Blaine took as a positive sign.

“I should have thought about you in this. Of course this is your job and I was absolutely unprofessional. And I’m so sorry. I can pay a commission or something for all the time you wasted on finding a perfect new home for me! I never wanted to screw this thing between us up, Kurt. I love being your boyfriend, I’m just so sorry I’m so bad at it.”

When Kurt didn’t immediately jump from his chair to storm out of the coffee house, Blaine risked looking up at him. His relief at seeing the fond eye-roll was insurmountable.

“Are you finished yet?” he asked drily and Blaine nodded and bit his lip expectantly.

“You are clearly the worst boyfriend, wanting to wait to buy a new home to move in with me.”

Blaine relaxed a bit at Kurt’s sarcastic tone and soft eyes.

“I mean, who wants a boyfriend that fantasizes about moving in and living together? Who wants to spend so much time with you that he books actual appointments and pretends to be interested in about a quadruple-billion houses? That’s just terrible!”

“ _Kurt_ ”, Blaine interrupted bashfully, feeling his cheeks heat up at the way Kurt was still staring at him, like he was disbelieving that Blaine was _his_ boyfriend. And not like he had made the biggest mistake in ever talking to him, which Blaine thought would have been more reasonable.

“No, Blaine. I mean, of course, you could have also just told me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I actually am quite fond of you.”

He squeezed his hand in confirmation of his words and Blaine couldn’t hold back his own smile. “I’m quite fond of you, too. And I just didn’t want to scare you away by talking about stuff like that so early in our relationship.”

Kurt grinned and nudged his foot again. “I’m not scared easily”, he replied flippantly and now they were both grinning at each other like lunatics.

“Unless it’s horror movies”, Blaine contradicted and Kurt stuck out his tongue at him.

Blaine laughed, the last tension leaving his shoulders.

So of course then Kurt turned more serious. “You were still kind of an obnoxious jerk. But since you didn’t mean to get me into trouble, I will overlook that for now. You just have to realize that this is my actual job; I have to be professional about it. Which means.. the viewings have to stop. I have to make money _somehow_. And no, I don’t want any of your money for the time we spend together looking at houses. But I can’t really afford to continue doing that, ok?”

Blaine nodded, sufficiently chastised. “I’m sorry”, he repeated for good measure. Kurt smiled and nodded as well. “It’s fine.”

And it was. Kurt didn’t seem angry, or even disappointed in Blaine, and the rest of their coffee date was spent talking about Kurt’s design project and Blaine’s photo shooting the next day.

When they left the coffee shop to continue their respective days of filming and showing properties to less moronic clients, Blaine couldn’t help but grin broadly, glad that he had such a wonderful, glorious and brilliant boyfriend. Who kissed him on the sidewalk and didn’t run away screaming when confronted with Blaine’s less than splendid sides.

The rest of the day, Blaine dreamed of living with Kurt, drinking coffee and watching him work on his clothing lines and being together. It was **marvelous**.


End file.
